The present disclosure relates to scheduling of events using electronic devices.
Time management is a common and increasing problem in today's society. As commitments increase, keeping track of appointments, tasks, errands, and meetings and their associated times and/or locations may become increasingly difficult. Planning the logistics of trips between scheduled events may also be time-consuming.
As such, various computer systems have been developed to aid in time management. Example computer systems include desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablet computers, and schedule management software applications include Microsoft Outlook®. These computer systems and software can allow users to intuitively access and manage their scheduled tasks and/or appointments. For example, scheduling data for future appointments may be entered into a schedule management application and stored in a memory of the computer system. The schedule management application can use the scheduling data to determine when to provide a reminder to a user prior to an appointment. The reminder may include an audible reminder and/or a displayed message reminder.